Winx Club - Episode 721
It's a Crazy, Crazy World is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx decide to go back to Alfea with their Fairy Animals. In order to catch them, Kalshara has to find a way to enter the school for fairies. But suddenly, the Winx are called by Roxy for an emergency. Netflix Something has caused the weather in Ethiopia to go haywire. To get to the bottom of it all, the Winx enter the Sundial MiniWorld. Plot Coming Soon... Major Events Coming soon... Debuts *Ethiopia *Cranes *Obelisk *The Sundial MiniWorld *Fluffram *Pompbears *Floaties Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Fairy Animals **Elas **Amarok **Squonk **Critty **Shiny **Flitter *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Amore **Caramel *Villains **Kalshara **Brafilius *Cranes *Fluffram *Pompbears *Floaties Spells Used *Dance of the Tides - Used by Aisha to prevent the cranes from getting cold. *Arrow of Domino - Used by Bloom against the attack of the Fairy Animals. *Tide of Andros - Used by Aisha against the attack of the Fairy Animals. *Counterpoint of Melody - Used by Musa against the attack of the Fairy Animals. *Techsquirrel Flash - Used by Tecna to destroy the extra suns. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Butterflix Power *Tynix *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia Coming soon... Mistakes *In one scene, Aisha's Butterflix outfit is much more lighter blue instead of turquoise. *In two scenes, Tecna's wings are light green instead of purple. *In one scene, Stella's have two bracelets in her Butterflix form instead of one. *In one scene, Aisha has earrings in her Butterflix form even though there's none. *In one scene, Flora's wings are missing. *In one scene, Amore's wings are missing. *In some scenes, Cherie's wings are missing their yellow edges. *In one scene, the upper part of Amore's wings are missing. *In one scene, Flora has Tecna's Tynix wings. *In one scene, Tecna's wings are light green instead of purple; Bloom's wings are blue instead of light pink and Flora's wings are blue instead of green. *In one scene, Bloom's wings are dark pink instead of light pink. *In one scene, Flora's bracelets are missing in her Butterflix form. Winx Club - Episode (706-712-713-721) - Mistakes 1.png|Aisha's Butterflix outfit is much more lighter blue instead of turquoise. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake.png|Tecna's wings are light green instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 2.png|Stella has two bracelets in her Butterflix form instead of one. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 3.png|Aisha has earrings in her Butterflix form even though there's none. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 4.png|Flora's wings are missing. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 5.png|Amore's wings are missing. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 6.png|Cherie's wings are missing their yellow edges. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 7.png|The upper part of Amore's wings are missing. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 8.png|Stella's wings are purple instead of dark pink and Tecna's wings are light green instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 9.png|Flora has Tecna's Tynix wings. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 10.png|Tecna's wings are light green instead of purple; Bloom's wings are blue instead of light pink and Flora's wings are blue instead of green. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 11.png|Bloom's wings are dark pink instead of light pink. Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 12.png|Flora's bracelets are missing in her Butterflix form. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video